


The Storm

by RiottBliss



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternative Universe - FBI, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Murder, Cults, Depression, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Torture, Really Dark Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2020-11-22 04:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20868155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiottBliss/pseuds/RiottBliss
Summary: Roman Reigns was once a respected FBI agent, doing whatever it took to finish a case. Until he came across the case of Bray Wyatt, a sociopath who murdered those who didn’t join his group of “children”, ending in his arrest. When Bray breaks out of prison, Roman is called back into action and stop him. Can he succeed and protect his family? Or will Bray force him to conform to his “family”





	1. Madness

It took roughly ten minutes for him to get out of bed, the scars on his body keeping him weighted down. “Fuck” Roman groaned, getting up and walking into his living room. There was a small bark as the yorkie he reluctantly took in ran to greet him, “Hey Kevin”

Kevin barked in response as Roman turned in his TV.

“Breaking News this morning as we now have confirmation that imfamous serial killer Bray Wyatt has broken out of New York state prison. Wyatt was convicted and sentenced to death following the brutal murders of five collage students-“

Roman muted his tv quickly, his hands shaking madly. “No” he whispered.

His phone rang as he grabbed Kevin and held him close. “Yeah?” “Hey Roman” The accented voice of Finn Balor came in.

“I’m retired” Roman said immediately. “I-I can’t”

“I know, but we just need you to consult. Please”

“Not happening Finn. You didn’t see what I did”

_Blood stained Bray’s hands as he fought to dig the knife into Roman’s neck, the young man behind him bleeding out from his stomach_

Roman shook his head and came back to the present

“You’re the only person to survive a Wyatt attack. And the only person that could help us”

“...fine”  
————  
The helicopter ride did nothing to calm Roman’s nerves. It was bumpy and gave him motion sickness. 

Once it landed, he was greeted by a brunette woman and the familiar dirty blond man known as Finn Balor.

“Welcome back Roman” Finn greeted. “This is Sonya Deville, newly graduated from the academy” 

“You’re sticking me with the rookies?” Roman questioned. “They were the only one brave enough to sign on”

“Any advice?” Sonya asked sarcastically. “Yeah, if he even looks at you, you’re dead”  
————  
“He was scheduled to be executed in three months and was looking to appeal it once again” Another rookie Mia Yim said, looking at Roman for confirmation. 

“Uh yeah” Roman replied, Mia beaming. 

“He murdered seven guards, none in normal ways” Cody Rhodes added. “Gutted one, eyes stabbed out in another”

“Cody stop” Sonya said. “Is it true?” Mia asked. “What?” Roman said.

“That he only killed people to satisfy his...needs?” Cody snorted and Sonya even cracked a smile.

“He is a sociopath and no regard to...that...”

Mia looked mortified and stuttered. “It’s ok. He very well could of” Roman muttered, going into his cell.

It was clean, several books there. One caught his eye and he pulled it out. “Who fucking let him have this?” He growled.

Sonya shrugged. “Anyone could have” “I wrote this fucking book believing he would never read it” Roman growled, opening it.

“It’s inscribed. “Mr Reigns have you ever considered a sequel? Love, Bray” Sonya said.

“Hmm” 

“I think he’s letting us know he plans on killing again”

“Then we have to find him” “Is it true that the last kid he killed? That he walked at the wrong time?” Sonya asked.

“No, Wyatt targeted him, I didn’t realize until too late” Roman replied, looking sad. 

“It wasn’t your fault” Mia spoke up. “We need to find Wyatt before he adds anymore bodies” Roman said coldly.


	2. In Your Head

"Who are all the people?" Roman questioned, noting people who were sitting down in the lobby. "Questioning anyone who visted Wyatt in the past month, this was the turn out" Sonya answered. "I swear none of them are worth anything to him, just puppets"

Roman nodded. "Wyatt killed Peyton Royce and Billie Kay when they were on their way back from a dinner. He then murdered Tegan Nox. He killed Lio Rush seemingly by accident, and then killed Seth Rollins." Mia recounted to agents gathered. "He has no particular patterns, other than leaving a single slash near the heart"

"You forgot something Agent Yim" Roman spoke up. Mia blushed a bit but gestured to him. "I was there when Wyatt killed Seth Rollins, he stabbed me a centimeter away from my heart, I almost died. He said that I was the one he let live, so I have reason to believe he'll be after me, so under no circumstances are you to ever tell anyone I'm involved"

Cody and Sonya looked at each other as yelling could be heard from the lobby. Roman ran out to see a young man, roughly mid thirties, holding an ice pick, his eyes glazed over and his expression puzzled.

"Hey hey" Sonya spoke in a soft voice, gentle and warm. "Put that down honey" The man tilted his head, his hazel eyes locking onto Roman's

"Help me, someone please" he spoke with a broken voice. "No!" Sonya cried as he brought the pick to his left eye  
\------  
_"Are you going to stop stalking a fucking hillbilly Ro?" Corey Graves questioned his partner, the Samoan not responding. "You didn't see him when we notified Lio's parents, he was smiling and staring at us"_

_"I'm going out" Roman responded when Corey didn't answer, and exited the car. He walked around the campus for a while, trying to piece anything together until..._

_"Help me! Someone please!"_  
\-------

"Victim's name was Johnathan Gargano. He was reported missing two months ago by his wife" Sonya said, looking sad. "He was on his way home from a football game in Cleveland"

"Poor guy" 

Roman didn't look up. "Those words he said, they were the last thing Rollins said before he died" Mia said softly.

“He’s really trying to taunt us” Sonya growled. “He’s taunting me” Roman spoke up. 

“You don’t understand what it’s like to almost die and wake up to find out the kid you tried to save is dead”

Roman’s jaw tightened as Cody rolled his eyes. “So according to a guard” Another agent, Toni Storm, walked up. “Wyatt was transferred to a local library to read law books to prepare for his next appeal. Single room, one guard” 

“Physical or digital?” 

“Digital. Everything is archived through the library’s server”

Roman’s eyes went dark. “So he would had internet access” Sonya shook her head. “No way, it would have been restricted”

“And that would have stopped the guy who murdered twelve people?”

The four agents looked at each other. “Dammit we need to rip apart that library's E-thernet!” Mia yelled.

“Get the cyber techs in here” Cody ordered. “Oh my god, they’re kids” Toni said. 

“Yeah but I have to protect them. Wyatt won’t take pity on them”


	3. If I Had Heart

“You have got to be kidding me” Finn growled as their commander, Agent AJ Styles, informed them they’d be working with CIA.

“Excuse me for not understanding, why do you hate the CIA?” Sonya asked.

“Finn got let go for accidentally shooting a drug lord” Roman said. “While undercover” he added, lightly punching the grumpy Irish man. 

“Shut up” Finn growled again, looking annoyed

“Anyways, you’ll meet up with them in two hours”  
————-  
“You remember to take your medication?” Finn asked Roman, who nodded quietly. “Hey, I know this is hard, especially after that kid, but you’re the only one to survive...what happened”

“I’m not talking about it Finn” The irish man bit his lip but didn’t push it

The two came across two women, wearing CIA badges. One had red hair and green eyes, while the other had purple hair and many tattoos.

“FBI?” The redhead asked, with a thick Irish accent. Roman could see Finn beam. “Finn Balor and Roman Reigns” he introduced.

“Becky Lynch and Violet Gillath” The purple haired girl, Violet, replied.

“You’re CIA?” Roman questioned.

“Yeah, the CIA agents I know have at least 50 fewer tattoos” Finn remarked, taking a sip of his coffee. Violet tilted her head and smirked, “Well these are the ones you can see”

Finn choked and sputtered on his coffee, causing Becky to laugh

“Anyways, what you got on Wyatt?” Roman asked, his face like stone. Violet raised an eyebrow and replied. “His last visitor was a guy named Tyler Black, ran through the ID he used to show his real name was Shawn Spears. We have reason to believe he helped Bray escape”

Roman’s blood ran cold. “Tyler Black?” “Uh, yeah?” Becky answered. “That was-that was” Roman collapsed into Finn’s waiting arms, the signs of a panic attack immanent.

“That kid Wyatt killed, he had a fake ID under that name. Kept saying Tyler belonged to Sister Abigail” Finn muttered. “Bray is playing with him”


	4. Bring The Weight Down

“It’s been a week and we haven’t found anything” Finn said somberly as he drank a bottle of whiskey, Roman drinking water. “He could be in Canada and out of our lives”

“He won’t, he’s not going to until I’m dead” Roman muttered. “But I’m already am, I’ve been dead since everything happened, he knows it. He knows where the kid is buried, he just won’t tell anyone”

Finn looked down. He’d been in the CIA when Bray had been arrested, and fired when his trial started. He became friends with Roman during that time and been there when he has a mental breakdown from Bray’s refusal to give where Seth’s body was.

Sometimes, he remembered them doing…something. But Roman absolutely refused to even acknowledge it’s existence. 

“I gotta go, meeting with Mia in the morning” Roman said. “Don’t get drunk ok?” “I‘m Irish, there’s always at least a sixty percent chance I’m gettin drunk”

————  
Roman once again woke up with a pain in his neck, Kevin sitting near his face, clearly waiting for him to wake up.

“Yeah yeah” Roman groaned, getting up and going to the bathroom. As per usual, he avoided looking at his reflection, but this time something was different and he looked up. 

The scar near his heart was glaring at him, the very thing he hated seeing. The reminder that while he was alive, he almost died. Somebody else hadn’t made it.

His phone rang, distracting him. “It’s me” he answered.

“Oh hello Mr. Reigns” The cheerful voice made his blood run cold. 

“Did I startle you? Oh I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. I just wanted to catch up”

Roman didn’t answer, his hands were shaking. 

“Aw, Roman. No need to be tongue tied. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I never wanted to hurt you, you just got between me and my son”

“Son?” Roman choked out. “He wasn’t your son. You killed him, took him away from his actual family. Please just tell me where you buried him”

“He’s mine. And dearest Roman, we have a place for you. You just have to let me in” Roman quickly hung up, tears falling down his face, having another panic attack.

He picked up his phone again and shakingly calling a number.

“Roman, it’s eight in the morning” Finn groaned, clearly hungover. “F-Finn, he-he called me. Bray f-fucking Wyatt called me”


	5. You Can Run

Roman’s phone was confiscated immediately, the techs going to work to track where Wyatt was, while Finn stayed behind to make sure Roman was okay.

“He-he is trying to h-haunt me” Roman sobbed, hugging his knees. “I know, I know” Finn said, not knowing what else to say to comfort his friend. 

“Balor. We have a problem” Violet walked up. Finn squeezed Roman’s shoulder to let him know, getting up to talk to the CIA agent.

“We can’t track it. It bounces from every cell tower in the state, it never stays in one place. He’s hiding in plain sight”

“No...” Finn breathed out. “The FBI has a attachment to our phones. We can’t get tracked”

“That only mean one thing. Someone in the FBI is helping him. And they’re probably in contact with him” Violet gestured to Roman.

“Shit” Finn cursed. Roman looked up, his grey eyes filled with tears. “Is-is it bad I can’t stop thinking about killing myself?” “Hey hey!” Finn rushed to him. “Don’t even think that. Please!” 

Roman grabbed at his hand, looking sad. “I can’t help it”  
————

"Why do you think Rollins is dead?" Violet asked Finn when he handed her a coffee cake. "Too much blood at the scene, none of matched Roman's blood type" "Without a body it's not definitive" "It's why Ro wants to find his body, it'll give his family closure"

Violet looked down. "Sometimes when a sociopath hides someone, it's because they feel like that's their property" Finn looked at her. "I did some digging into Shawn. Turns out he was engaged to one of our victims. Peyton Royce. And he owns the cabin the FBI arrested Wyatt from. He's been building this...cult...for a year"

The CIA agent looked shocked. "We have to find this FBI spy and Spears as soon as Roman is able to go"  
\---------  
Roman sat outside a bar, unable to go inside and drown his demons. "Agent Reigns?" A familiar British accent rang out.

Roman looked up immediately to meet the hazel eyes of Paige Bevis.

"Paige, hey" The seventeen year old had changed since the last time Roman had seen her. The purple streaks were gone, and her body was less skinny, but she still had the sad look or someone in mourning. 

"I saw he got out, please please tell me you're going to put him back" Paige pleaded, resembling the sixteen year old that had hugged him upon his promise to bring her brother home perfectly.

"I will"


	6. A Drowning

“I really wish you hadn’t invited Reigns to consult during this investigation” Agent Styles crossed his arms, staring at Finn, who rolled his eyes in return. “Why? Because he’s literally the only person who knows how Wyatt functions?” 

“He’s mentally unstable!” AJ yelled. “He has a couple panic attacks and suddenly he’s unstable?” Finn questioned. “Did you forget about his past dealings?” 

“What past dealings?” Finn asked, confused. AJ mockingly gasped. “He’s best friends with Jon Moxley” “I don’t know who that is” 

“Yo” Becky knocked on the window. “We have intel”

Finn glared at AJ and walked out. “I fucking hate him” “Looks like it honestly” The Irish girl replied, looking eerily alot like Finn’s brother Jordan. Come to think of it, she kinda looked like...him

“Can you stop staring at me like a weirdo?” Becky asked. “Sorry, it’s just, you remind me of my little brother....were you—” 

“Does Wyatt ever do anything besides obsess over Roman?” Cody walked in. “He keeps talking about some bar” 

“What bar?” Finn questioned. “That one you two always go to” Cody raised an eyebrow.

“You two should go” Becky spoke up. “Maybe he’s there” “The lass is right” Cody replied.  
————  
“I thought you said we were going to a bar?” Finn asked when Cody stopped the car, the alley they were in clearly not where Finn and Roman usually exited.

“You’re too stupid y’know” Cody answered as Finn felt the metal barrel of a gun press up against his head. "I know you knew someone was helping. Bray, betcha didn't think it was the rookie" Finn didn’t respond. "Listen Bray helped me when my father didn't have me in his will, I killed the bitch who got everything. I got my revenge"

"If you let me go, you won't be arrested for this" Finn said. "Not happening" Then there was a sting in his neck and everything went black.


	7. Runaway

Finn woke up with his head pounding, someone slapping his face. “Wakey wakey” Cody cooed, any sign of sanity completely gone, showing how well he was able to mask his complete lack of humanity.

What made Finn’s blood turn cold was the knife he was holding. “Don’t worry man. I’m just going to break your spirit”

——  
“Hey, wake up” Violet said softly, shaking Roman awake. “How’d you get in?” The Samoan asked, half asleep. “You left the door unlocked, not a bright idea” she replied, absentmindedly petting Kevin. “Cute dog”

”Isn’t mine” Roman said, “He belonged to that kid, stupid dog imprinted on me” Kevin barked and licked Roman’s hand, the former glaring rather comically.

Violet laughed softly before turning back into CIA mode. “Have you heard from Finn and Cody?” “Nothing. Finn’s phone goes straight to voicemail and Cody refused to give me his number”

“I listened to some of Wyatt’s voicemails. In one he was singing about ‘Sister Abigail’ and another was just a guy screaming while he was laughing. He’s insane” Violet shuddered.

“Let me guess. He mentioned Seth?” Roman looked down. “Not at all actually. Still saying let me in and all that bullshit” Violet hugged herself. “Reminded me of my first case” 

Roman looked at her to go on. “Chris Jericho. Inner Circle. His closest member was a twenty two year old kid”

“He’s ok right?” Violet looked down. “He killed himself on the spot” Roman wrapped an arm around her, Kevin squeezing his head between them.

Violet giggled, wiping the tears from her eyes. “Awww, he’s trying to cheer us up”  
——  
It must have been only a few hours but it felt like years since the torture had started.

“That...all you got?” Finn spat blood at Cody, staining his hair.

“Oh no. We’re just getting started”


	8. Close To Nowhere

Had it been days yet? Was it over? He couldn’t see past the red blinding his vision. Cody was sitting on a chair, feet up on a table, texting someone. 

Finn noticed his hands were restrained behind his back, and that the phone Cody was holding was his. “Oh hey!” The bleached blonde smiled wide. “Just talking to Roman. He’s really worried man” Finn though able to speak, didn’t answer: only glaring.

“What’s with your guy’s relationship anways? What’s this....’thing”” Cody did quotes with his fingers. “You texted him about fifteen times” 

Finn glared more. “If you don’t tell me, I’m going to slit your throat” Cody deadpanned, picking up his knife and picking his teeth.

Finn swallowed and closed his eyes tightly. Cody raised an eyebrow. “We....slept...together” Finn spat out through gritted teeth. Cody leaned forward and grinned. “Holy shit. Who knew bigshot Roman Reigns swung that way?”

Finn slammed the back of his head onto the floor, attempting to knock himself unconscious. “Now now, none of that” Cody scolded. “I’m not going to kill you, Bray doesn’t like it” 

“He killed five people” Finn responded. “Bah. Four of those were accidents” Cody waved. “He doesn’t even know I killed my stepmom” “What do you mean four of those were accidents?” 

“Ah ah Balor” Cody waved the knife. “Heel bitch. I’m not saying anything” Finn’s phone rang and Cody paled. 

“Shit” he cursed, picking up the phone and shoving it in Finn’s face. “Say anything pertaining to this and I’ll gut you” he hissed. Finn’s eye twitched in response. 

“Hey Finn. Why aren’t you in?” Roman asked, concern filling his voice. “Sorry man, that bar tip Cody and I were given was shit, so I picked up a Guinness and lime, got hungover” 

“Oh okay. Take medication and lay down. I’ll see you tomorrow” Roman hung up, Cody letting out a breath.  
——  
“We need to trace Finn’s phone now” Roman ordered Mia. “Oh okay, why?” “He said a code sentence we created. I picked up a Guinness and lime means he’s been captured, and given the fact Cody is awol, he’s been compromised”


	9. Stand By Me

It became clear that Finn wasn’t going to live longer. Cody became frantic fast, throwing things and panicking. How this was the same man who tricked both the FBI and CIA into thinking he was sane was beyond Finn. He just tried to blocked out Cody’s tantrum, focusing on breathing through a bruised torso. Part of him was…glad that he never met face to face with Wyatt himself, another part was mad he didn’t at least find put where…wait.

“Where’s Seth Rollins?” he choked out, Cody spinning around with wide eyes. “If I die, I want to know where he is” “No way, I’m not telling you that. How did you know that?”

Finn became confused, did Cody think he was an idiot?. “Bray killed him, remember” The blonde raised an eyebrow. “Still not telling you shit” “I’m just asking you tell Roman, when he finds you, where the body is. And I’d do it before he strangles you to death” Finn threatened, a newfound smugness coming to him.

Cody kicked him in the face, breaking his nose and spilling blood everywhere. “You’re going to be a dead bitch” “Who’s going to be the bitch?” Finn snarked, managing to break off one of the cuffs, hurting his wrist but hitting Cody in the head with it in the process.

He grabbed his gun and aimed it at him. “FBI, you’re under arrest” Finn growled out as Roman broke through the door. “I told him about us” Finn muttered to him, Roman’s eye twitching.

Cody looked panicked but sighed heavily and raised his hands above his head.  
-  
“Ahh, it seems Brother Cody has given up on us” The man sitting in a rocking chair said to the shaking figure curled up in on himself. 

“I believe Sister Abigail has yet to convince you to my cause?” The figure twitched and whimpered. “Please, going away”

“Soon, my little Sethie”


	10. Hooray For Love (Bonus chapter)

It had been forever he last seen the sun. When he was attacked and stabbed in the stomach, he immediately knew he was dead. Pulling the knife out just made it bleed worse. He watched when the guy that came to his aid went down with a stab to the chest. Suddenly he heard footsteps behind him, somebody picking him up and throwing him over their shoulder. Seth let out a yell of pain, being hit on the back in response. He bit his lip, his vision clouding with darkness, tiredness over coming him.

When he woke up, there was a metal cuff around his ankle, stitches holding his stab wound together, and a bald man with a red beard staring at him. "Who are you?" Seth asked, shaking in fear. "Don't talk pet" The man barked, Seth going from scared to annoyed really fast. "Don't call me that you son of a bitch" He growled out. The man pulled out a pair of scissors and stalked over to Seth.

"Please don't-I'm sorry" Seth began stuttering out. The man merely pulled at his hair and cut off a piece. "What the fuck?" Seth questioned, being punched in the face in response. The man merely cut off all his hair until it laid in a circle around him, Seth shaking in fear and confusion. "Why?" He choked out. "Because you talked back to me boy" The man replied. Seth let out a fear filled sob and curled in on himself. The scissors had cut in head near the end, leaving him bleeding a bit. 

"My name's Rowan" The man said, kicking some hair away. "Just so you know who's taking care of you until Bray comes back"

That how he spent the better part of a year. Being 'broken in'. Drugged the majority of the time so he couldn't fight back. Every time his hair grew even an inch, Rowan would cut it. For whatever reason, Seth was never told, nor did he want to know. One time, Harper, another sociopath there, cut his collarbone and left him to pass out from blood loss.

He woke up to Rowan _licking_ the wound. At that point, Seth looked him in the eye and told him to kill him. Rowan seemed taken aback, like he expected Seth to_ like_ the torment and torture.

"I'm not going to kill you" he said firmly. Seth looked back defiantly. "Then watch me wither away"

Harper would forced food and water down his throat.

Seth prayed for the first time in his life for death. 

Then the year since he was taken came, Seth was sleeping the best he could, unknowingly being watched, he woke up with a start seeing someone occupying the rocking chair in the room. 

“Hello Seth” he said cheerfully, Seth not responding, realizing with a start that it was the same man who had stabbed him a year ago. 

“We’re going to be the bestest of friends!"


	11. The Hunted

The FBI had fallen into a rather boring pattern. Interrogate Cody, get nothing, look for Bray. Every. Single. Day. It was amazing how Cody had managed to not let one thing slip out, merely bragging about almost killing Finn.

It was something Violet thought about a lot, not that she cared about him....right?

She sighed and entered Finn’s apartment, using the keys he had lent her since her home was in Maine and it was easier to just stay in New York without staying in a hotel.

She heard the shower running and placed the tray of coffee down. ‘What is with FBI and coffee?’ she thought. Roman and Finn might has well be caffeine addicts with the amount they had everyday.

Suddenly Finn’s phone rang and the shower turned off and out he came, dripping with water and only wearing a towel, showing off...everything.

“Hey Jordan, yeah I’m okay. Yes, still on sabbatical. No I don’t need you to fly here” Finn listened intently, rolling his eyes at whatever his younger brother was saying

“I’ll be ok” he said quietly. “Yeah, I love you too” and hung up. Violet felt bad for the Irish man-and oh god he was taking off the towel

“STOP!” She yelled, seeing...everything. Finn turned bright red and promptly covered himself. “Uhhh, what’re you doing here?!”

Violet spun around. “I let myself in!” “Uh, well you could’ve said something!” “I WAS. But then your phone rang and it was your brother and I didn’t want to be rude: and then you dropped your towel and things got creepy”

“...creepy?” Finn sounded more amused and less embarrassed. “Yeah creepy. Cause you’re talking to your brother and you’re naked, it’s weird” Finn finally put pants on and crossed his arms, looking very amused.

“I brought coffee” Violet held the cup out as a peace offering, Finn taking it. "So that was Jordan?"

"My brat of a brother" Finn nodded. "You have any siblings?" "I have a sister, Hayley. She's a certified bitch. Parents love her more than me. When I came out as bi, they kicked me out with nothing but a bag and a hundred dollars" Violet said it nonchalantly, but her eyes showed Finn that it still hurt her

"My parents were in debt with the mob, they owed so much to them I can't even say a number. So they gave them my baby sister" Finn recalled, tears filling his eyes. "I grabbed Jordan and ran. Did...things to support us...a guy, Joe took pity on me, gave me two plane tickets to America and a thousand dollars"

Finn didn’t realize he was shaking until Violet grabbed his hands and traced circles on his knuckles. “Vous êtes courageux et si gentil. Ne laissez pas le passé vous hanter” she said.  
“What did you say?” he asked. Violet winked. “That’s my secret”  
-  
Seth shooked from the cold, his breath coming out in white wisps. Harper entered the room he was in, Seth glaring at him. “I don’t why Bray bothers with you” Harper said. “I wanted to kill you and leave you behind”

“What’s stopping you?” Seth rolled his eyes. Harper leaned in and said in a quiet tone,. “I wanted to take your sister but Rowan suggested otherwise. Though, maybe she’ll help you behave”

Seth’s vision went red and he grabbed the chain holding his right wrist and wrapped it around Harper’s throat. He didn’t let go even when he heard a crack and Harper’s body went limp.

He just laughed manically when Rowan walked in.


End file.
